


Visiting, part 18

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny Islands, Fluff and Angst, Keyblade Training, M/M, Radiant Garden, braig doesn't die, departure land, terra imagined it and it made him feel bad, time in the asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: A sleeping heart joins the conversation
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Xemnas/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 18

After sharing the paopu fruit, both men were ready to go to Departure Land. Braig was blushed, but happy; he felt more united than ever to his boyfriend Terra. Can really a star-shaped fruit do that? He doesn’t know.

When they were near to go, the one eyed man suddenly realized something. If their destinies were now intertwined, it meant that, maybe, they could feel what each other felt, being together even when they were apart...but if something bad happened to one of them, the other would feel it too...If Luxu fullfilled his plan and possessed him again, that would be so painful for the young keyblade wielder...and for Braig himself. Remembering the darkness, the loneliness, the pain...that made him to start to shiver while the anxiety raised inside his heart. Luckily, Terra realized that and was able to hug and comfort him, telling his one eyed lover that he would be here to protect him (and remembering him that the goal of the training with Aqua is, exactly, helping Braig to learn to protect himself with the keyblade Luxu wants back). The guard, hugging him back and letting part of the anxiety to go away, made a question:

-Hey, Hot Stuff, can you do me a favor?

-Of course. What do you need?

Tightening the grip of the hug, he softly rested his head against Terra’s one, he whispered:

-If that motherfucker possesses me again, don’t think twice and slice my throat with your keyblade.

The brown haired man suddenly paralyzed, but then he remembered how he asked something similar to Aqua when Xehanort took his body. How it changed when you were the one who was asked to do that... With a sad face, he stroked Braig’s back and said:

-I wouldn’t have said it with those words, but...-he deeply sighed-I promise. I only hope that we won’t have to reach that point...

-I’d miss you so much, Hot Stuff. And my whole family and my new friends...

The thought of a broken Braig, with his throat cut and the blood staining his keyblade made Terra to shiver. Trying to keep away that horrible thought, he released his boyfriend, cleared his throat, and said:

-Enough of this. We had enough with our possessions and with all the things we went through during our time in the asylum. Now, we are free, and we should take advantage of that.

The one eyed man smiled a bit:

-Thanks, dude. Sometimes...I forget that-and left a soft kiss on Terra’s right cheek. Suddenly, a deep voice surprised both of them:

-Indeed. Your emotions keep sabotaging you.

Both of them widened his eyes. Was that...? No, it couldn’t be...Or maybe it could? Xigbar joined the conversation too:

-Xemnas, man! It has been a lot of time! And let me tell that you were a shitty boss!

The keyblade wielder was scared and surprised at the same time. The leader of the first Organization XIII was inside him, or, at least, his heart. Braig, who was astonished too, tried to talk to him putting a hand on Terra’s chest:

-Man! You have been here this whole time? Why didn’t you tell us before?

The ex-leader responded quietly:

-I’ve been sleeping since I was defeated again, and the person I came from reformed...as a guardian of light. Being like this, inside of a heart full of light and emotions that left the darkness aside, was complicated for...someone like me. I was able to...wake up when you asked him to kill you if you got possessed again. His dark thoughts about doing that were enough for me.

Terra, putting his hand above Braig’s one, asked the nobody:

-Why...didn’t you return to Master Xehanort?

-Easy. Even if I came from you and him, I always was more attached to you, Terra. After all, I was born as a nobody, unable to feel, being the shadow of the human I used to be...

Xigbar laughed at that:

-Unable to feel? As if! Don’t make me laugh, Nobodies can feel, believe me. Didn’t someone tell you that?

After a silence that felt really long, Xemnas answered him:

-The only emotion I felt after my beating was...loneliness. A heart is just pain and suffering, but the keyblade wielder, Sora, told me something that made me think after my return to this body.

-What did he tell you, bud?-Braig asked, both curious and sad.

-That pain is part of being human. It’s true...but I still believe that it must take...incredible strenght...

Both men looked at each other, sharing a melancholic look. Terra sighed and talked back to Xemnas:

-If it comforts you...let me tell you that you’re not lonely anymore. Now that I know you’re in my heart, with me, I...I won’t let you to feel like that. And Braig is here too, and one of your companions from the past, Xigbar.

The aforementioned exclaimed:

-Yeah, man! And if you still have problems understanding emotions, being in the heart of your original self helps a lot.

Braig chuckled at that. Xemnas now sounded meditative:

-Hmm...perhaps...I should try it with more...desire.

The brown haired man smiled:

-That’s the spirit. And, who knows, maybe one day you’re able to be back here with one of those...replicas.

The nobody didn’t say anything, he was sleeping again. Xigbar grumbled:

-And he said that Demyx and me were sleepyheads...-then, he yawned and did the same. Braig, smiling to his boyfriend and laughing a bit, said:

-Well, that was unexpected as fuck, man.

Terra laughed a bit too:

-I used to think about him and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness when we were in the asylum, even asking to myself if they were...alright. At least, we know now that one of them is closer than we think...

With all the conversation, they didn’t realized that is was late at night in the Destiny Islands and they still had to go to Departure Land. Wearing the armor and the cloak again, respectively, the flew away and landed on that place fifteen minutes later. In this world, the sun was setting again, and Aqua, Ventus, Chirithy and Kairi were waiting for them. The blue haired woman was the first to talk:

-Why have you taken so long?

The brown haired man answered his friend:

-We made an...unexpected discovery.

-What kind of discovery, Terra?-Ventus asked, curious.

He looked at Braig, who answered him:

-Hmm...remember that I told you that my nobody was with me this whole time? Well, Terra has his own too.

Kairi gasped:

-You...you mean...?

Terra nodded:

-Yes. Xemnas has been sleeping inside my heart this whole time. He still remembers his defeat at the hands of Sora.

The others were surprised for that news, and asked both men to tell them more during the dinner. Braig looked around to see the beautiful place were he was. A white and golden building with a huge window and chains that tied all of it to the mountains, a zone with exercise instruments, and a keyblade nailed on the ground, with three star-shaped things and a flower crown. “A grave”, he thought, saddening himself for a moment, and he'd decide to ask Terra later about that (and same for all the paintings he saw in the corridors that brought them to the kitchen). Terra promised to show all the place to him tomorrow, explaining a bit about of it.

During the dinner (soup and a sandwich), Braig had to explain to Kairi and Chirithy why he was there, which surprised both of them. The teen, on her side, told him that she used to live in Radiant Garden when she was a child, and asked him if he remembered her. The one eyed man answered:

-Kairi, Kairi, in Radiant Garden...Hmmm...Nope! Never heard of her.

Surprisingly, the teen smiled and said that it wasn’t important, that she just wanted to know; and she was happy to have another “classmate” to train with (she kinda missed Lea since they trained together in that timeless forest with Merlin). Aqua explained how the training would be and how he had to prepare himself for it. Braig smirked and responded to her:

-Understood, Miss Master. You’re the one who rules here.

She laughed a bit at that, and told him that she really wasn’t “the boss”. After that, Aqua said that he would have his own bedroom, but the one eyed man, in a pouting tone, said to her:

-Oh, c’mon! I’m a perfectly grown man, and if I’m going to be here some time, it would be great if I could share it with my sexy boyfriend.

Terra blushed completely and gave him a soft poke. He liked the idea too, but he was too shy to admit it in front of his blue haired friend. Aqua, sighing at the sight of the two men, resigned and let both of them to share Terra’s bedroom if they swore not to be “noisy” late in the morning. After making the promise, they finished the dinner and went to their bedrooms to have some rest. It would be a hard day tomorrow and they needed to replenish themselves. Keeping the promise (and because they were tired too), Terra and Braig slept hugging each other that night.


End file.
